warriorsfanfictionandcharartfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluestar and Oakheart
A young blue-gray she cat stumbled into the clearing. A brownish tom looked at the she cat and purred, "I've been waiting for you Bluefur." Bluefur rushed over and nuzzeled her mate. She knew it was forbidden yet she loved him. "You actually came Oakheart." she replied. The two of them then climbed the trees and play fought. By the time the sun rose they were lying together in a nest of leaves. "See you tonight?" they asked at the same time. "Always," they purred in harmony. Then the two went off to their Clans. The next night they met once again. They were having a wonderful time. They stargazed, play fought, and chatted. Bluefur heard a rustle in the nearby bush. "Did you hear that?" she meowed. "I did..." replied Oakheart, he opened his mouth, hoping to catch a scent. Bluefur was worried and Oakheart sensed it. "It was probably just a.." A cat jumped out from the shrub;Crookedstar. Bluefur and Oakheart were stunned;they were exposed. Oakheart was the first speak,"Crookedstar, I can..how did..how?" Crookedstar gazed steadily at Oakheart "Do you really think I am a mouse-brain? I have seen you sneaking out every night so, I decided to investigate." he meowed Bluefur was still in shock but she shook herself out of it. "Are you going to tell Sunstar?" "I am still deciding..." "Please do not, I know it's against the warrior code but, we truly found love." Bluefur felt Oakheart's pelt brush against hers. "Please brother...." Begged Oakheart. Crookedstar let out a serious gaze thinking what should he do. Finally Crookedstar finally spoked, "well then, I have no choice but to do this. You two will no longer see each other again" Bluefur and Oakheart was shocked that they no longer see each other again. "Now say your final goodbyes and you Oakheart, you'll no longer attend the gatherings" tears broke into Bluefur and Oakheart's eyes, they nuzzled and lick each other one last time "I will miss you, my love" Bluefur whispered softly, "don't worry Bluefur, I promise we will see each other again" Oakheart whispered softly and licks Bluefur. The two lovers left with their hearts broken in two. Back in the Riverclan camp, before Oakheart padded to the Warriors' den he padded to Crookedstar's den, when he goes inside Crookedstar knows what he going to say "you're not allowed to attend the gatherings until I told you so" Crookedstar meowed "but Crookedstar I love Bluefur, I don't care if we broke the warrior code we really love each other that's how the way it is" Oakheart explained "I told you it was forbidden. You two can't be mates anymore" hissed Crookedstar "why not? We found love for each other" Oakheart hissed back " there's a lot of beautiful she-cats in Riverclan why her?!" Crookedstar was about to growl "she's the most beautiful she-cat I've ever met in my life nothing would ever change that even my love for her!" Oakheart rushed out of Crookedstar's den. Back in the Thunderclan camp, Bluefur was in her nest crying that she will never never see her mate again Rosetail, one of her good friends, bought her a fresh kill "Bluefur" Rosetail meowed, Bluefur snobs when Rosetail called her name "what's wrong?" Rosetail asked, "i-it's nothing..." Bluefur replied sadly "you can tell me anything" Rosetail meowed "no but thank you Rosetail you can leave now" Bluefur tried to smile on Rosetail and leaves but Bluefur was left with an empty heart without Oakheart. In the next gathering Bluefur tried to find Oakheart but was no where to be found so she gets worried throughout the whole gathering. It's been moons since she and Oakheart never see each other. So at night she sneaked out and goes to the Fourtrees where she and Oakheart always met. She waited and waited for Oakheart until she fell asleep and while she's asleep she felt someone nudging her, Bluefur opened one of her eyes a little then she sees a reddish brown figure, it was Oakheart! Bluefur then opened both of her eyes "Oakheart!" She pushed herself against him "I missed you" with tears falling in her eyes "I thought I never see you again" her nose touched in his "I missed you too" he nuzzled her head "but how you escaped?" Bluefur asked "I sneaked out while Crookedstar was sleeping because it's been moons we never see each other and I really missed you so much" Oakheart purred "I missed you too" Bluefur purred back. The two spends time together they groom each other, play fought and stargazed. Until the next day Bluefur felt something... She's expecting kits!